1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is helmets for use mainly by an occupant on a motorcycle or a racing car, and particularly, air intake devices for ventilation of the inside of a cap body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such air intake devices in the helmets are already know, for example, from Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 7211/93. In the disclosed air intake device, a shutter housing for vertically movably retaining a shutter plate is joined to an outer surface of a cap body, and an air intake hole capable of communicating with an air duct in the cap body is provided in the shutter housing.
In the prior art air intake device, the shutter housing separate from the cap body is required in order to retain the shutter plate. Therefore, working steps such as forming and mounting of the shutter housing are an obstacle to a reduction in cost, and a simplification in structure is desired.